Ultraman Tiga (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Daigo Madoka's will to save humanity. History After Daigo realized his dream to become an astronaut, a light grants him the Spark Lens and becomes Ultraman Tiga. As the giant rises, the whole city begins to support him as he fights Silvergon and Goldras. Though Tiga gains the upper hand at first but only to be captured in Super Alien Hipporito's cylinder. Asuka and Gamu then also remember their own hopes and dreams with the help of Ryo and Atsuko which enable them to transform into Ultraman Dyna and Gaia. The two giant later frees Tiga from Hipporito's prison and fights the two monsters. With both King Silvergon and King Goldras defeated, Super Alien Hipporito appears and attacks. The alien finally met his end when Tiga fires his Zepellion Ray. However, the mysterious cloaked being and many other similar looking beings use their magic to revive the souls of the defeated monsters. The souls combine to form Giga Chimera. The monster knocks down the three Ultras, however, their friends and the city continuously cheer them on and they rise up to right Giga Chimera. Soon, Hokuto, Hayata, Dan, and Go turn into the Ultra Brothers with the help of their wives. Together, they free Ultraman Mebius from his imprisonment. The five then join Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia help fight Giga Chimera. After repelling several attacks from Giga Chimera, it flees into space. The 8 Ultra brothers follow it and finish it off. However after returning to Earth, the cloaked beings once again rise. The mysterious beings, called Black Silhouette, fuse to become the Giant Black Silhouette. The Giant Black Silhouette states that he will make more powerful monsters and bring despair to Earth. Tiga however replies back that it's useless and that the light in everyone's heart will always protect them. The Ultra brothers combine their powers to use the Superior Myth Blaster and destroy the Giant Black Silhouette. It was unknown whether Daigo still has the Spark Lens since the threat of Black Silhouette had ended. Data Profile *'Home World': Earth (Superior 8 Universe) *'Height': 53 metres *'Weight': 44,000 tons *'Time Limit': None demonstrated Body Features * : The crystal on Tiga's forehead is used to manipulate light energy for various techniques. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. * : The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. *'Color Timer': A standard color timer, but unlike its Neo Frontier counterpart it is green in color and shows no sign of a time limit. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': Presumed to be used similar to the original Ultraman Tiga's. Forms is Tiga's default form, which has equal parts of strength and mobility. Its main body colors are silver, red, and purple. This form is assumed to have the same powers as the original Tiga's form of the same name. As he did not have much on-screen time, many of his abilities are still unknown. *'Flight speed': Mach 5 *'Running speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater speed': Mach 1.5 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 1.5 *'Jumping distance': 800 m *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t Techniques * : Ultraman Tiga's signature move. It is performed when Tiga makes V-shaped arm cross arm formation, charged using the arms by spreading them open and drawing them backwards, creating a line of light to consolidate energy before he performs an L-style beam. It can destroy monsters in one shot. Combination Attacks *'Ultra Grand Wall': A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. *'Ultra Repair': An energy wave used to repair the damages done by Giga Chimera. *'Superior Strike': Tiga and the other Superior Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. *'Ultra Superior': Similar to the Superior Strike, except Seven fires his Emerium Ray. Used to destroy Giga Chimera in space. *'Multiple Eye Slugger': When a blue varient of the Ultra Superior is fired at the Eye Slugger, it can can multiply into many copies. Zepellion Ray in Superior.png|Zepellion Ray Combo Shield.JPG|Ultra Grand Wall Repair_Combo.jpg|Ultra Repair image.Superior Strike.jpg|Superior Strike Ultra Superior.jpg|Ultra Superior image mul.eye.slu.png.jpg|Multiple Eye Slugger - Glitter= Glitter Tiga is Tiga's Final Form. Compared to the original's counterpart of said form, this form was born from mankind's hope to defeat the Giant Black Shilloute instead of humans or other beings (ex. Giants of Light) giving their inner Light of Hope to Tiga. *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 M *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t Powers and Abilities * : An upgraded version of his Multi Form finisher. **'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination attack where the Superior Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. Glitter Tiga in Superior.png|Glitter Zepellion Ray Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster }} Transformation Spark Lens: Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates by shouting "Tiga!". The Spark Lens' wing like "appendages" then opens and light shines from within transforming Daigo into Tiga. Spark Lens in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers.png|Spark Lens appears Daigo henshin in Superior.png|Daigo transforms to Tiga Tiga's rise in Superior and beyond.png|Tiga's rise Trivia *Like all Ultras in this universe, Tiga has a green color timer, the exception is Mebius whom is from the Showa Universe *Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was the last time Hiroshi Nagano reprises his role as Ultraman Tiga's voice actor. *Ultraman Tiga's grunts and voices were provided by Hiroshi Nagano in conjunction with Daigo's speaking voice since The Final Odyssey until this movie. However in some instances, such as when Tiga flew and chased Alien Hipporito, his grunt was used by Yuji Machi's. His grunts are the exact same ones used in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Protagonist Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers